


My Marvel'verse one shot and side story dump

by BairnSidhe



Series: That kid from Brooklyn [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, One-Shots, Warning: Extreme Smut in third chapter, Warning: Smut in first chapter, little side stories, related to Kid from Brooklyn and Makes You Beautiful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of things that don't fit into my marvel fan fics, but I still wanted to write.</p><p>Will have side stories from Broken Things and Makes You Beautiful, and maybe from Secret Bit of Right From Wrong if I think of a flash-back thing.</p><p>Might also have things from the Stevelets world or the fem'verse world, if people poke me with sticks to pick up the old stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Privacy Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Here there be M/F smut!
> 
> Based in Broken Things, the explanation of why Steve and Karen have privacy protocols up during Chapter 18, technically happens before the beginning of that chapter.

"Mmmm."  Karen stretched her back, as Steve ran kisses up and down her spine.

"Did I ever tell you how good you taste?" he asked, nibbling slightly at her waistline.

"Not in the last few hours, no."

"Well you taste fantastic.  And that's just your back.  I think I recall other parts tasting even better."  He started to roll her over and scoot down.

"Steve...wait."  A horrific thought popped into her head.

"Huh?"  Karen was normally very responsive to this, and if the little red dot in her planner was accurate, she shouldn't be having lady's issues.

"We have a former soviet assassin in our guest room."  In her mind a hysterical part of her sleep deprived brain thought *But what about the child?*

"Tony builds thick walls," Steve assured her

"Tony also built Jarvis," Karen countered.

"Shit."  Thinking quickly, and praying it didn't spoil what was left of the mood, Steve said to the ceiling, "Jarvis, buddy, can you keep things quiet for the next few hours?"

"Captain Rogers, I believe you are asking me to activate the privacy protocols.  Is that correct?"

"There's a name now?  We didn't used to need one."

"There are several names for varying levels of privacy.  Based on Mrs Roger's rate of respiration, I'd say you want the Five Alarm Fire protocol that will only be lifted in case of structural damage to the building."

"Keep your artificial eyes in your virtual head, mister," Karen warned.  "My respiration is none of your business.  Just put up the Do Not Disturb sign and let me enjoy my husband."

That matter settled, Steve proceeded to take his time licking and nibbling and sucking to frustrate Karen into demanding more.  He secretly (or not so secretly, as Karen knew quite well) loved it when his wife got bossy.  When she let out a whine and ordered him to put something in her or else, he happily slid two fingers inside her with one hand and grabbed for condoms with the other.  They came out in a long strip and he had to rip one off with his teeth, as his second hand was busy.  He'd gotten better since that first night at putting them on, but he wasn't complaining at all when Karen reached between them to roll it down all the way.

As he slid into her, slowly, always slightly afraid of hurting her, Karen whimpered and clawed at his back.

Her nails biting into the small of his back spurred him to move faster, though only a little.  She laced her fingers through his hair, clenched them, and growled at him, incoherent but very clearly expressing her desires.  Steve eagerly obeyed her unspoken demand and started going faster and pressing a little deeper.  His left arm started to cramp, so he switched his weight to his right and the resulting re-positioning of his hips hit the sweet spot inside Karen and she cried out, clenching around him as she came.  The pressure and the heat and the friction finally got to him and he followed her into sweet oblivion.

At least for the next ten minutes.  After that came round two.


	2. Telepathy and Influenza Don’t Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor X weathers the same flu season as everyone else.

When Professor X awoke he knew something was very wrong.  He sat up and sneezed three times and that triggered a coughing fit.   He tried to say oh bother, but it came out “Oh boder”.  The pressure in his sinuses made it hard to keep his focus from scanning the school.  Evolutionarily, he supposed scanning your surroundings when sick was an advantage, but he really didn’t need to see Scott and Jean…having private time.  He quickly moved on lest Jean catch him peeping, even if he didn’t want to.

He noted several of the more hormonal students having fantasies and resolved to have a sex ed course added to the curriculum just to stamp out some of the nonsense he was seeing.  Also, it might be a good idea for Quinten Quire to get some therapy, because some of the scenarios he was thinking of were a trifle disturbing, and Charles had been in _The Phoenix_ ’ _s_ mind before.  He also noted some of the teachers having interesting thoughts.  Storm and Logan were together in the greenhouse watching the sun set.  Logan’s mind was always was hard to read, but ever since the timelines rearranged it was impossible.  So Charles saw the encounter through Storm’s eyes, as she leaned on the muscular shoulder of her new…something.   Whatever Logan wasn’t telling him about the future that almost was, somehow he’d moved the bulk of his affections from Jean to Storm.  This made for a happier school and fewer death threats in the hallways, but the sudden switch had gotten many people, not least of whom Ororo, very confused.

Professor Xavier turned his mental gaze to his current pet project, Valarie Logan.  She wasn’t as shy as she had been initially, which was good.  Her students liked her and it was easy to see why, with her attitude that learning is a game and as such should be fun.  But there was sadness beneath the fun, happy exterior.  It was deep and well hidden, but with his telepathy almost completely out of control he saw it clearly.  She’d been like a mother to Garfield, in all ways that matter.  But a ten year old should not have to be a mother, and the strain was evident in Valarie’s psyche.  She saw the girl in the mirror through a lens of self-doubt and condemnation, and her choices were all to Garfield’s benefit, never for herself.

Saddened, Charles shifted yet again to see a sleeping Kurt, with visions of a happy, laughing Val dancing in his head.  There was a bittersweet satisfaction in knowing that his meddling had borne fruit.  If only Kurt would just express the thoughts he could barely keep contained even when Xavier wasn’t sick.  Although, if Charles’s barriers were down, Kurt’s might be too, and a conversation might be had that would break the stiff and formal interactions they had so far.  He knew Valarie was open as she could be to the idea of loving Kurt, maybe, just maybe, he could nudge things along.

He sent a subtle nudge to Kurt’s brain and the blue mutant sneezed and teleported to Valarie’s room.

That ought to do it.  For now the itch to survey his territory subsided and the need for sleep took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me here: bairnsidhe.tumblr.com


	3. Sex and Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut for Valentines Day!
> 
> Darcy makes it up to Clint that she fell asleep.  
> Happens after chapter 21 of Broken Things and partially during Chapter 22

Darcy woke sometime before dawn, yawned, stretched, and promptly facepalmed as the events of the evening before came back.  True, the so-called World's Greatest Marksman sure hit his target, but could she have been more of a dick afterwards?

"Classy, Lewis, get your rocks off and fall asleep, like a drunk frat boy.  God damn it, ladyparts, if you ruined the start of a very promising thing with your stupid post-coital coma..."  She suddenly realized she was talking to her crotch.  Normal people did not do this.  She shifted the monologue to her head and resolved not to talk to body parts like they were sentient and out to ruin her life.

*Gotta make it up to him, maybe cook him breakfast?  No, not good enough.  Sex _and_ pancakes.  I could wake him up with a handjob...* she thought of how carefully he'd asked permission, and how it had set her heart fluttering.  *No, we're asking first, that's going to be our thing.  Consent is sexy.  Wake him up, then offer sex, then make pancakes.  Plan sounds good, let's get a move on Lewis.*

She started to retrieve her clothes from the floor before realizing exactly how soaked her panties had been before he took them off of her.  Shrugging she stripped naked entirely, before sauntering into Clint's room.  She opened the door and the slight click of the handle as she pushed the door open woke Clint instantly.  When he realized that it was a naked Darcy, not an enemy, he put the throwing knife back in the magazine rack of the bedside table.

"To what do I owe the nude wake-up call?"

"To me being a total fail at reciprocating of the sexytimes.  Can I still take care of you?"

"Darce, anytime you want to have your wicked way with me you can, but I was fine with what happened last night.  You weren't a fail.  That being said, I have yet to take care of my morning friend here, and if you really feel like helping out I won't say no.  In fact I'll say an enthusiastic yes."

Darcy took that as he cue to crawl in bed with him, and divest him of his pajama pants.  She wrapped her hand around Clint's erection, noting the size for later reference.  She was pleased he wasn't too thick, as that could get unpleasant if they had sex too often (like she planned to, now that she got to).  A good length too,  she thought as she leaned down to circle her head with her tongue, dragging it slowly around the tip.  Clint was uncut and the head emerged from the foreskin with a glistening drop of precum on the tip, which Darcy greedily lapped up.  Clint let out a moan and ran an absentminded hand through her messy hair.  Darcy gently increased pressure on his shaft and started slowly pumping.  Clint moaned again and fisted the sheets.  Between gritted teeth he struggled to get the words out but he finally said "bedside table, drawer, condom, please may I, please"

Darcy paused only long enough to snag the  dusty box, check the expiration date, and rip off one of the little squares.  Then she was rolling on the condom with speed and straddling the archer.  She lowered herself gently, aware that taking him all at once, while tempting, could not have the same desired effect as easing herself down until he whined with need.  About halfway down, she paused and flexed her inner walls around his tip and the first few inches she had inside her.  Clint practically growled and reached for her hips, easing her down another inch before he paused and looked her in the eye.

"Tell me if I need to stop, I will I swear, but right now I want to be inside you all the way."

"Was I being too much of a tease?" she asked as she lowered herself the rest of the way.

"Maybe a little, but we're learning each other.  For instance, what happens if I do this?" he said as he began playing with her pert nipples.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck," Darcy moaned.

"That's the idea," Clint quipped.  She retaliated by squeezing her pussy around him and watching his eyelids flutter shut and his mouth drop open.  Recalling his response to her actions regarding nipples last night, she ducked her head down and sucked one into her mouth and rolled it with her tonuge, while scraping her nails lightly around the other one.  The asymmetric attack left Clint bucking like a mechanical bull, until he sat up, pulled her mouth to his and locked lips with her, pumping in one, two, three times and groaning in release.

They continued to make-out as Darcy felt him go soft inside her, but when it crossed the line into awkward feeling, she pulled away and suggested pancakes.  He agreed readily.

Darcy stole a shirt from Clint that had a picture of Orlando Bloom as Legolas on it, and a pair of sweatpants, the only thing she felt like she could pull off going commando in.  Clint commented on her underwear, but the truth was it was a left-over Valentine's Day special she'd bought on clearance in March.  The coincidence was extreme, but just that.

They made pancakes and got batter on each other for the sake of licking it off, and when they were done with breakfast, Darcy went back up to Thor's floor, saved from the walk of shame by the fact that Jane was such a non-morning person Darcy could have gone back naked and only Jarvis would know, and Thor was in Asgard this week.  That reminded her to stock some clothes, particularly underwear on Clint's floor.

She met Clint back in the communal area and he'd gotten out the novelty coffee mugs the size of her head and poured them each a pot.  She laughed and accused him of mistaking her for Jane, when Jarvis asked if James could come see them.  They shared a significant glance, and Clint said "Sure, more the merrier, right Darce?"

"Right," she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here: bairnsidhe.tumblr.com 
> 
> If you have an idea for a side story or a one shot set in one of my Marvel stories, let me know.


End file.
